The invention proceeds from a soft grip element for hand-operated electric machine tools which have a machine housing with a molded-on handle, machine tools of the type defined in the preamble of claim 1.
A known, shell-shaped soft grip element of this type for an impact drilling machine (DE 197 03 746 A1) is placed on the handle wall, which is used as the contact pressure surface for the operator when working with an impact drilling machine, on the back part of the handle which is molded in one piece onto the machine housing. The soft grip element is connected to the handle via two attachment sites. One attachment site is made as a snap connection in which a tongue molded onto the shell body fits with catch hooks behind a projection on the handle wall. The other attachment site has a bracket which stands away from the shell body transversely to the direction of contact pressure and a correspondingly transversely-running receiving hole on the machine housing, which correspond to one another.